He is mine and I am his
by GuitarGirl8358
Summary: Is much better then the title and summery. Tris is upset because she still looks like a 12 year old. Tobias helps her realize that he chose her and he loves her. Fourtis lemon.


Here I am once again in my room crying. Maybe it's the fact that I'm still 16 and going through puberty. Once again I am crying because no matter how much Tobias tells me I will never feel like I am good enough for him. Christina is always asking me if we had done _it _yet. It's the same answer every time. "No Christina and if we did do _it _you would be the first to hear about it!" Then she goes on and on about how good it feels and how she doesn't know how I have never done it before. I mean am I really missing out on that much? It's not that I'm scared to do it, I'm scared of what Tobias expects of me. I mean he's never done it before but what if I'm no good at it. Then I get thinking about how I still look like a 12 year old. Then I always start to cry. So here I am crying alone in mine and Tobias's room. We moved in together shortly after initiation ended. It's almost lunch so Tobias should be getting off of work at the control room soon. And when he sees I'm not in the Cafeteria he will come straight here to check on me. So I have about 5 minutes to stop crying and- I am interrupted by a knock on the door. The door slowly opens and Tobias walks in. When he sees my wet, red eyes he rushes over to me. He sits down next to me and pulled me into him. "Hey what's wrong Tris?" He says as he pushes my face towards him. "Who made you cry? I can hurt them for you." He says. He sounds like he's joking but when I look into his eyes I see he is dead serious. "No don't hurt anyone. I'm just thinking about things." I say. "And that made you cry?" Tobias asks. "Okay fine it was just Christina asking me once again if we had done _it _yet." He puts his forehead against mine. "Hey you know we don't have to do it." He says quietly. "Was that all you were upset about?" He knows me too well. "Well, that got me think about how I still look like a twelve year old. I'm small and boney and don't have any curves. You're Four. Your like the toughest and hottest boy in Dauntless. So why did u pick me?" I feel like I'm about to cry soon so I look down at my feet. I don't want him to see me like that again. "Hey Tris look here." He pulls my chin up once again. A tear runs down my cheek and he brushes it away with is thumb before giving me a long slow kiss on the lips. "Tris you want to know why I pick you? It's because although other people think your small. I think your perfect. You fit right under my arm. And although you don't see curves I see just the right shape to fit cuddled up against me in bed. And although you see a little twelve year old girl nobody would want I see a perfect girl who is all mine." He finishes with another big long kiss. "Wow. You really think that?" I asked. He sure looks all muscles but on the inside he sure is one sensitive guy. "Of course I think that Tris. Do you believe me? Or do you need a demonstration?" He asks with a smirk. "I think I need a demonstration." I say with a big grin on my face. Tobias picks me up and carries me to our bed. He lays me down gently and starts to kiss my neck. I pull his head up to mine and we kiss. It's a hungry kiss full of passion and want. He slowly starts to pull my shirts off and when it gets to my neck we pause and I pull it right off. Tobias starts to kiss my stomach then moves up. When he reaches my bra he struggles to unclip it and when he does it gets flung to the other side of the room. Now it's his turn. I kiss his abs and start to make my way up. His shirt comes off and we continue to kiss. I feel his tongue asking for entrance. I let him in and it quickly starts to memorize my mouth. I run one of my hands down his back and the other finds it way into his hair. I hear him moan and that's when I know it's time to move on. My hands make their way down his front and start to unbuckle his pants. I can feel him against me and I can see Tobias turning red. I slid his pants off and accidentally pulled his boxers down with them. "I think I'm ready Tobias." I say, only slightly certain. He stops kissing me and sits up. "Are you sure cause we don't have to." He sounds very worried. I think it's because he doesn't want to hurt me and maybe because it will be his first time as well. "I'm sure. I want to do this." I need to get over my fear. He nods then starts to pull my pants down. While doing this he takes one of my breasts and starts to suck on it. I moan and that only seems to encourage him. When he gets me pants off he grabs my breast and whispers in my ear, "I love the way you sound. It lets me know I'm doing good." Then he continues to suck and massage my breasts. It feels do good. I feel like I'm letting him do all the work so I pull away from him and sit in front of him. I grab him and start of run my fingers around it. I soon after take him into my mouth and start to suck on him. His so big and hard I can't fit him all in my mouth. Soon I feel something rub against me. It's Tobias running his fingers around my clit. After a while I feels something go inside of me. It's a finger. First just one then two. I continue working on him and I soon find out that the faster I go the faster his fingers go. Inside me then out. We are moaning and I know I am about to finish. "Tobias I'm about to-" He spills just before I do. I climb up to him and we breathe quietly for a few minutes. "That was amazing." He says. I nods and we start kiss slowly. I feel like we are the only 2 people in the world. "How did I do?" He asks, kind of embarrassed. "You were amazing. And how did I do?" I asked. I was super nervous. What if I didn't do good? "Tris you made me feel like I was in heaven. I love you so much." I kissed him again. "I love you too Tobias." I whispered in his ear. This was the first time I ever said those words to him before. It felt good. "So will be be calling you Six now?" He asks. I think about for a minute. He loves me and us doing this made me realize that. "Yes Four i think they will." I smile and he pulls me closer to him. He is mine. And I am his.


End file.
